An Unfinished Memory
by GenericDude
Summary: Little Sonic/Blaze one shot, set in the Ice Cap Zone for some reason. Basically, it's a longing for each other that eventually brings them back, but only for a moment. Please R and R!


Just a few notes before we begin this one-shot, it has been a long time since I wrote a fanfiction, my last one being for the Advance Wars series. I always have wanted to write a Sonic fanfiction, and when I was thirteen up until fifteen, I wrote a trilogy of really long Sonic stories that displayed some of my original characters. I placed one on the site as a giant chapter, but I took it off after a while, seeming it was like a rock.

These days, I'm too wrapped up in work to write a long fanfiction without losing interest in it half way. But after playing the Sonic Rush games and such, I knew I just had to write something with a Sonic/Blaze romance in it. So I suppose this is my poor attempt at one. I hope you enjoy it, please read and if you would be so kind as to review it that would be great. Let's-a-go!

The Unfinished Memory

A cold icy wind was blowing across the land. Round those parts, mostly known as the Ice Cap Zone, the snow fell every day and every night. Why? Nobody knew.

That was why, with clothes to keep you warm, it was the perfect place for someone to go and think. The views from the high snowy hills were beautiful, a blanket of snow covering the vast lands.

But he did not need a coat. He was used to this cold. Any cold places he had been, he never needed to take a coat. And it wasn't even the running that kept him warm; it just didn't cross his mind.

Because his mind was plagued. There was one person on his mind that didn't leave. Sometimes, she was naught but a distant aura, and other days, the colours of purple, red, pink, white, they would fill his mind, and the sensation of a burning heat would flush in his hand.

He had held her hand before. Twice, actually. But it was never for the love. Just a gesture of goodwill, meaningless to him now. He really wished that it could mean something. If only he could hold that hand of hers one more time, feel the unnatural warmth emanating from it. And that wasn't all he missed. The coat, the feathers in her hair, the jewel on her head, the high heels, everything.

But no. The only thing that could bring her back was the disasters that had brought them together in the past. And he hadn't the heart to cause a disaster, just to see her. If only he was evil, then it would have been possible.

He heard something shuffling behind him. The undaunted snow that he was standing on, it seemed to shift somewhat. He sensed another presence.

"Sonic..."

Sonic turned around and saw her standing there. The same picture, the same distant aura, the same plethora of purple, the same feathers and jewel.

"Blaze...how did you get here?"

"The same way Eggman Nega did..."

His heart was beating fast. Never had he seen her looking so beautiful. The cold seemed to have minimal effect on her, as did it to him.

"The Sol Emeralds?"

"Yes..."

It made him think. He never saw much of her world. He had been to a set of islands, but that was it. There was nothing more to that adventure. He had never got to experience the true beauty of that planet. For every planet was beautiful in its own way. Everything was beautiful in its own way. Everyone was beautiful in their own way too.

They stood a metre apart. He could feel the light waves of heat emanating from her body. The same comfortable feeling, it made him suddenly realise the cold atmosphere he was in, it made him appreciate the heat so much more.

"Why?"

The slight bitter tone was kicking in. He felt ignored, all that time he was gone, and all she could offer was a handshake? He had to know why. He could sense that there was a much deeper feeling than just a handshake. Was it because that was all the time they had? Or was that the true reflection of her cold harsh feelings that she had displayed from the beginning, even though she had changed to accept friendship. "I missed you"

"I'm sorry Sonic..."

The apology. So she did care...to an extent. She knew of his sadness, but how much did she know?

"It's been...what, two months?

"Yes..."

"Blaze...you know I couldn't last that long all alone"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't see it?"

"I do see it now...your implications..."

So she did know, or at least now she did. They were now inches away from each other. He was engulfed in the warmth of her presence, her soul, her pretty face, elegant body, beautiful. Perfect.

"...Blaze...what do you feel?

"It's been far too long, Sonic...I feel as you do"

"Estranged? Tortured?"

"Far worse"

So close, he could feel her breath against his neck. He gazed into her eyes. To call them 'pools of beauty' would be too clichéd...and unappreciative. They were just simple pretty. Nothing more, and that's what he loved most of all. The imperfections moulded their own perfection to him. For him, and for her, perfection was imperfection.

"You shook my hand...but that was it"

"Sonic...we never had the time together. As soon as the job was done, you were gone, going home. You left me Sonic..."

"...Blaze...don't cry..."

The 'pools' were quivering. A single teardrop fell from her eye, it doused her spirit, and fell to the floor, its burning liquid leaving a mark in the perfect cold snow. She was something he desired. He opened his arms, and she collapsed into them. He head was dug into his shoulder. She did not cry loudly, just a couple of tears, burning into his skin.

She picked herself up and gazed at him. The obnoxious teen speed demon that she had grown to love over the time since they first met. Her life had changed completely ever since they met each other. Before then, her life was empty, cold, like an empty nut shell. But now it was full, whenever she set her gaze upon him, everything was fulfilled. He was her life's energy, and when he wasn't around, deep within her, something would die.

"I used the Sol Emeralds...unlawfully"

"You're not supposed to be here?

"No...but laws will not stop me. From being here...with...y-you..."

"...Do you love me?"

The one question that had been plaguing his mind for so long. Like a curse, ever night, he would lay in his bed think about the purple haze, and pop the question to it many times. He never got an answer, until now.

"No...I don't"

He felt her lips press lightly against his. The soft velvety feel of her kiss, its burning flame coursing through his every vein. He had never felt so liberated, so controlled, so loved. But he knew she wasn't lying. They parted for a second.

"I knew you didn't..."

"Because you know you have to dig deeper?"

"Of course Blaze..."

Their lips met again. He could feel her arms slowly wrap around him, being encompassed in the loving glow of her fire. The snow seemed to melt at their feet as they stood there, locked in a loving embrace. They parted once more.

"But...you can't stay"

"I know..."

"The future will be different..."

"You know I'm gonna come back"

"Until we find a way to be together..."

They would never give up. Their passion and fire was too strong for even the dimensions to hold. There would always be a way, and even if it was for the few minutes that they could have on the odd night, it would do. For every second he saw her, and every second she saw him, it was the best few seconds of their lives.

Their kiss ignited once more, their embrace tighter. The tip of her flaming tongue danced lightly upon his own, the searing sensation quaking through his arms and legs. This was all new for him, yet he felt like a seasoned veteran. innocence of their hidden love was the emotion that shone strongest, in the moment.

They parted slowly and leant their heads against each other, their gaze fixed at each other's eyes.

"I have to go now..."

"Blaze...take care..."

She felt her hand slip into his. He leant in for one more kiss, one more, just so he could savour the feeling, like a photograph, and keep it until the next time they were to meet. She let go and swiftly turned her back to him, pacing away. He watched as she turned into a mere purple haze, and the fog of the night caused her to dissipate completely.

He could still feel her tender kiss on his mouth. It tingled, it was a strange, yet delectable sensation. It was something he would sorely miss. Without a word, he turned his gaze back towards the view, the white, undaunted blanket. Up in the sky, he could just make out a small trail of red, a tiny blaze of fire amongst the stars. He blew a kiss to that travelling star, watching as it became fainter and fainter in the sea of the night, vanishing within its mysterious glory. He knew it would return one cold night.

THE END


End file.
